


Take a breath, buddy!

by buck_y_bucks



Category: Finn & Poe Dameron - Fandom, FinnPoe - Fandom, Poe Dameron & Finn - Fandom, PoeFinn - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_y_bucks/pseuds/buck_y_bucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has to ask (ever bold and slightly insensitive)- “Why are you so nervous?”</p>
<p>Finn looks at his shoes, “Well you’re kind of my boss and you’re so good at everything you do at the office and everyone loves you the president loves you and i’m kind of-” Finn makes an all encompassing movement with his hand, “Awkward, my mom says it’s because i’m sincere but i think i’m just kinda weird and it’s not usuallyyyy this bad but i want to impress you because you’re amazing and handsome and my boss but mostly because you're good at like- everything-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a breath, buddy!

**Author's Note:**

> We don't have enough awkward finn fics

Poe stares blearily out the subway window. Sleep eats away at the edges of his vision and he rubs a hand down his face. His chin loll’s toward his chest, lips parting. His exhales are warm and soft. His eyes close. The subway squeals to a stop, stark lights from the station pouring into his cab. Poe groans under his breath, shifting in his seat. He squeezes his fingers into a fist and tries to shake off the cling of sleep. The doors part and more weary passengers stumble inside. Poe props his elbows on his knees, cupping his face in his hands. He yawns-

“Excuse me?” Poe’s eyes startle wide and he glances up. A nervous looking man stands awkwardly in the isle way, clutching a briefcase in both hands. He’s looking pointedly at the seat beside poe, teeth worrying on his bottom lip. “I’m so so so sorry to bother you, but this is the only seat left and i didn’t mean to startle you and i-” Poe holds up his hands in what he hopes is a calming gesture, moving his bag out of the way. The man practically collapses into it. A muted blush rises on his cheeks, peppered across dark skin. His hands twist into knots on his lap, “Thank you. Once again i’m sorry for star-”

Poe smiles charmingly. He pats the strangers fiddlings hands absent mindedly, “It’s no problem, bud. This is public transportation, not my apartment.” Poe chuckles, bumping their shoulders playfully, “Besides, my stop is coming up and i surely would’ve slept through it if you hadn’t woken me up. So, thank you.” The hands still as Poe watches them and he grins tiredly, beyond amused. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” 

“I know-” Poe’s eyebrows raise and the stranger's eyes widen. He stumbles over himself to speak, obviously embarrassed, “I know because i work with you, or um- under you you’re much better than i much i mean i just started so- that’s not to say i’m not good, because i am, kinda, not really, not as good as you i mean comparatively i’m terrible i mean-” Poe cuts him off with a laugh. He feels almost flattered by the scramble. The man beside him takes a deep breathe, cups his fingers together and says, “My name is Finn. Finn Folami. I ugh- i get your coffee.”

Poe sits back, curious. Finn licks his lips awkwardly. “You get my coffee, huh?” 

“And your lunch, sometimes. And i look over your work for any errors- i mean-” Finn’s hands go to his mouth, “Not that you have a lot of them! Because you don’t. Just you don’t have good sentence structure- but i mean, well ugh- that doesn’t actually matter you have good speeches i mean you’re good i don’t have much to fix i’m sorry i, i’m really s-” Fin tugs at the collar of his button up, swallowing thickly. Poe watches the bob of his adam’s apple. 

Poe doesn't want to interrupt-but he’s worried that, if he doesn’t, Finn will talk himself to death. “Are you an intern?” Finn opens his mouth to respond. At Poe’s smile he closes it, running a hand over his eyes. The blush is present again in his cheeks. 

Finn replies simply,“Yes.” Poe almost feel’s bad for not recognizing him. Finn seems like he’d be hard to forget, all sharp lines and cut planes. His brow bone is high, cheeks royal and flushed. 

Poe has to ask (ever bold and slightly insensitive)- “Why are you so nervous?”

Finn looks at his shoes, “Well you’re kind of my boss and you’re so good at everything you do at the office and everyone loves you the president loves you and i’m kind of-” Finn makes an all encompassing movement with his hand, “Awkward, my mom says it’s because i’m sincere but i think i’m just kinda weird and it’s not usuallyyyy this bad but i want to impress you because you’re amazing and handsome and my boss but mostly because you're good at like- everything-”

“Finn!” Poe laughs again. He can’t help himself. Finn seems to grow even more embarrassed, huffing a dejected sigh at the interjection. “Finn, buddy- take a breath!”

Finn frets with the handle of his brief case. His hands are always on the move. Poe wants to grab one, trap it between his own just to- keep it still. Everything about Finn moves fast. His fussing, his breathing, his talking. 

“I’m making a fool of myself.” Finn eventually says. He wipes his palms on his pants and turns to face Poe. He smiles widely, all white teeth and gums. Poe finds its’- openness completely delightful and almost overwhelmingly endearing. Finn has a sparse dusting of dark facial hair on the curve of his cheeks and jaw. His eyes are brown and warm, tentative around the edges. “My name is Finn Folami. I’m President Organa’s personal aide-”

Poe is flabbergasted-“Why is the Organa’s aide getting coffee-” They talk over each other for a few moments.

“I don’t like telling people no, i guess.” Finn shrugs. His hands move up to his collar once again. 

The subway starts to slow down, brakes squeaking on the tracks. Poe sits forward, arms braced on his knees to grin wickedly, “Since you don’t like telling people no, i won’t ask you to dinner and will instead assume you’ll go with me.” Finn smiles again, this time without hesitation, and Poe feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest. 

“I-” He stutters slightly over his words, “I guess that would be a fair assumption.” Poe reaches for his bag, wrestling it from its wedged position under the seat. Finn mimics his actions. The two stand and make towards the exit.

“Now- what did you say about me being ho-”

“Oh goodness i’m so sorry Poe sometimes i just blurt things out and i guess i should’ve- not that you’re not attractive because you are i mean- look at yourself, i i ugh i keep doing this-”

Poe’s laughter follows them out of the subway station and into the street. And frankly, he isn’t tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not enough awkward finn fics


End file.
